Hilltop Colony
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Virginia | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = The Walking Dead | poi = | 1st = Walking Dead #94 1st comic book appearance. "Knots Untie" 1st television appearance. }} Hilltop Colony is a fictional colony featured in The Walking Dead comic book series and television series. In the comics, it was introduced in issue #94 in 2012 in the "A Larger World" storyline. It's first actual appearance is on the cover of the issue, though it was referenced as early as issue #92. On the television series, it first appeared in the eleventh episode of season six, "Knots Untie". Description Hilltop Colony is a community of people that reside upon an actual hill top in the U.S. state of Virginia. The colony itself is barricaded with large wood-post fences. Materials to construct the walls were procured from a materials yard, which they found by an old power company. The largest structure at Hilltop was a living history museum called Barrington House. Most of the other structures were trailers that came from a FEMA camp. Many of the residents were also former FEMA members themselves. The leader of Hilltop Colony was a man named Gregory. It is unclear exactly how he achieved his position, but is is possible that he rose to a position of authority unopposed by anyone else in the camp. The people at Hilltop found themselves the victims of a group called the Saviors. The Saviors demanded a percentage of all of their food and supplies, and in exchange they offered forth the service of protecting them from any walkers that might have posed a threat to them. Gregory was a weak and spineless leader, and basically gave the Saviors anything they demanded. History Paul Rovia, who was one of Gregory's scouts at Hilltop, came upon members of another community based out of Alexandria. He invited several of their number back to Hilltop in the hopes of establishing a line of communication. Among this group were Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene, Daryl Dixon, Abraham Ford, Glenn Rhee, and Michonne. Paul brought them Barrington House and gave them a brief history of the colony. They met Gregory, who seemed agitated by their presence. Rick had Maggie run point on negotiating a trade agreement with Gregory. One of the colonists, a man named Ethan, returned after a failed scouting expedition. Speaking to Gregory and the others in the courtyard outside the mansion, he told them that the Saviors had captured his brother, Craig, and that he was to deliver a message to Gregory. This message came in the form of a knife through the ribs. As everything erupted into chaos, Gregory was taken away and attended to. Rick pounced on Ethan and the two fought, with Rick ultimately stabbing him in the throat. Walking Dead: Knots Untie Though Gregory was injured, he was still in command of the colony. Following this incident, a new arrangement was agreed upon. Hilltop would share its supplies with Rick's group, if Rick agreed to take out the Saviors. Cold-blooded murder was not exactly Rick's style, but he agreed to the task. His crew went out and found a Savior compound, and slaughtered everyone in their sleep. They had some troubles, but managed to escape. Rick thought the threat of the Saviors was over. He was wrong. Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet A few days later, Maggie Greene returned to Hilltop along with a woman named Sasha Williams. The rest of their group had been attacked and tortured by the Saviors, resulting in the deaths of Glenn Rhee and Abraham Ford. What little was left of their remains was buried at Hilltop, which is in contrast to their traditional funerary observations, which included the burning of the bodies. Paul Rovia offered them sanctuary and Doctor Harlan Carson attended to Maggie, who was ill. Gregory wanted nothing to do with either of them, and demanded that they leave. Rovia argued on their behalf, but Gregory was steadfast that Maggie and Sasha were to leave as soon as they were able. One of the top lieutenants of the Saviors - Simon, came to Hilltop with a throng of men. Put out by the Hilltop's connection to the slaughter of their own men, Simon had one of their vehicles break the barricade. The radio on the car was turned on loud enough to attract several walkers. Maggie, Sasha, Rovia and two colonists named Kal and Eduardo fought the stray walkers. Maggie climbed inside of a large tractor and ran over the car that was blaring all of the music. Afterward, they shored up the gates. The following morning, Simon entered Hilltop personally to speak with Gregory. He antagonized Gregory at length, and demanded half of all of the colony's supplies. He also did some structural damage to the house, and took with him an expensive painting that Gregory was quite fond of. After they left, Gregory embarrassingly stated to Maggie that the Saviors could be "reasonable", which earned him a punch in the jaw from Maggie Greene. Walking Dead: Go Getters Rick and his people came to Hilltop on a return visit. Rick wanted to rally all of the communities together in a bid to combat the Saviors. Gregory dismissed everything Rick had to say, and refused to even acknowledge their presence. The other people in the community felt differently however. They had all come to admire and respect Maggie Greene, and were more willing to look to her for leadership than Gregory. Many of them rallied together to throw their support behind an alliance to take down the Saviors. Walking Dead: Rock in the Road When the Saviors visited next, Gregory tried to play the part of the gracious host, and treated Simon as if he were a business partner. The Saviors were not there for their regular tribute, but instead wanted to take Doctor Harlan Carson with them, to replace their own physician, Harlan's brother, Emmett Carson, who had been killed by Negan. In exchange, Simon left them with a crate of headache pills. Gregory later took Simon aside, and warned Simon about his need to keep up certain appearances, implying that someone from Hilltop might seek to replace him. Simon gave him the address of the Saviors' Sanctuary and told him to come to him if any such problems should manifest. Despite this, Gregory did not reveal Maggie's presence, or the presence of Daryl Dixon - who was on the Saviors' most-wanted list. Walking Dead: The Other Side Following the defeat of the Saviors in "Wrath", Maggie is now the leader having beat Gregory in an election though he still holds resentment and bitterness towards her. An assassination attempt conspired by Gregory and Earl Sutton results in Maggie publicly hanging Gregory in front of the Hilltop residents. Following the time jump after Rick's disappearance, Maggie departs from the Hilltop to help out Georgie's community, Tara Chambler becomes the new leader when Jesus feels she is better suited. Henry, the adopted son of Ezekiel and Carol Peletier also joins the Hilltop as a blacksmith apprentice working under Earl. Residents * Adam Sutton * Andy * Bertie * Brandon Rose * Brianna * Craig * Crystal * Dante * Earl Sutton * Eduardo * Enid * Ethan * Freddie * Gregory * Harlan Carson * Henry * Hershel Greene II * Kal * Ken * Lydia * Maggie Greene * Marco * Mister Harlan * Morton Rose * Mrs. Harlan * Paul Monroe * Paul Rovia * Rolland * Samuel * Tara Chambler * Tammy Rose * Tammy Sutton * Wesley Appearances TV Series * Walking Dead: Knots Untie * Walking Dead: Go Getters * Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating * Walking Dead: Rock in the Road * Walking Dead: Say Yes * Walking Dead: The Other Side * Walking Dead: Something They Need Comic Series * Walking Dead 94 * Walking Dead 95 * Walking Dead 118 * Walking Dead 120 * Walking Dead 130 * Walking Dead 131 * Walking Dead 132 * Walking Dead 133 * Walking Dead 134 * Walking Dead 135 * Walking Dead 136 * Walking Dead 137 * Walking Dead 138 * Walking Dead 157 * Walking Dead 158 * Walking Dead 159 * Walking Dead 160 See also References Category:Virginia